The present invention relates to a mounting system for faucets in which the faucet may be mounted from the top of a mounting deck, such as a countertop or sink.
The installation of a faucet onto a mounting deck is often a difficult and time consuming task. At least some of the installation typically requires the installer to work in the cramped and dimly lit work area under the mounting deck. More particularly, faucets are typically attached to the mounting deck with threaded connections which must be made under and behind the sink basin where there is very little room to work.
As such, there is a need to provide a less cumbersome and complicated system of installing faucets or interchange different faucet styles, such as single handle faucets and two handle faucets, onto a mounting deck which can be done largely from the top of the countertop or sink. More particularly, a system is desired which would permit the installer to exchange different escutcheon styles and handle combinations quickly and easily without replacing the complete faucet assembly.
According to an illustrated embodiment of the present invention, the faucet assembly includes a mounting base configured to be coupled to a mounting deck. The mounting base includes first and second fluid conduits extending downwardly away from the mounting deck. A waterway is in fluid communication with a first and second fluid conduits of the mounting base. A housing is configured to be positioned above the waterway. A gasket is positioned above the mounting deck and is configured to engage the faucet body housing. A coupler releasably couples the faucet body housing to the mounting base, the coupler being configured to cause the faucet body housing to apply an adjustable downward force against the gasket.
According to a further illustrated embodiment of the present invention, a faucet assembly includes a mounting base configured to be coupled to a mounting deck. A faucet body housing is configured to be positioned above the mounting base. A securing member is supported by the mounting base and a housing bracket is supported by the faucet body housing. A coupler releasably couples the faucet body housing to the mounting base, the coupler including a cam bolt having an attachment portion configured to be received within the securing member and a frusto-conical portion configured to be received within the housing bracket. The frusto-conical portion is configured to cause the faucet body housing to move toward the mounting base as the cam bolt is moved axially in a direction from the housing bracket towards the securing member.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a faucet assembly includes a mounting base configured to be coupled to a mounting deck and including first and second fluid conduits extending downwardly from the mounting deck. A waterway includes first and second fluid tubes in fluid communication with the first and second fluid conduits of the mounting base. A faucet body housing is configured to be positioned above the waterway. A gasket is positioned above the mounting deck and is configured to engage the faucet body housing. A cam mechanism is configured to couple the faucet body housing to the mounting base, wherein operation of the cam mechanism moves the faucet body housing towards the mounting base.
In another illustrated embodiment of the present invention, a locking mechanism for a faucet assembly includes a securing member having an opening with internal threads. A first bracket includes an opening and is positioned in spaced relation to the securing member. A cam bolt includes an attachment portion having external threads configured to be threadably received within the opening of the securing member. The cam bolt further includes a frusto-conical portion configured to be received within the opening of the first bracket. Rotational movement of the attachment portion of the cam bolt causes axial movement of the frusto-conical portion of the cam bolt into engagement with the first bracket, thereby forcing the opening of the first bracket into substantial coaxial alignment with the opening of the securing member.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the presently perceived best mode of carrying out the invention.